Super Smash Bros 4 Fan Story Mode
by 555lemonade
Summary: What happened after the Subspace Wars? Only more chaotic things, Super Smash Bros 4 does have its own story mode. I will update randomly.


Super Smash Bros 4 Story Mode

Ch.1

Mario: Savior of the Cosmos

It had been six months since the Subspace War, and Tabuu's defeat. Ever since then all of the heroes had gone their separate ways and back to their usual lives. As everyone knows piece never lasts long. Rosalina the leader of the Lumas, watcher of the cosmos had been receiving threats that she would be captured one day to throw the world in chaos. She became worried and asked one of the Smashers to help. The citizens of every nation called the characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Smashers. Not a lot of them liked the name.

Ness offered to help protect her. He called her on a cellular device and was on his way. Suddenly, the air smelled really bad and a sound of a motor cycle came crashing through the doors of Rosalina's castle room. He laughed and farted. Rosalina was not used to fighting but she gave it a shot. She summoned a Luma and began to fight Wario. To Rosalina's shock Wario ate the Luma, this tore Rosalina and made her mad and frustrated at the same time. Then Wario ran up to her and farted which knocked her out. She was captured; the watcher of the cosmos was in Wario's hand.

Ness was worried and went to get help. He went to Mario because he knew a lot about Rosalina already. Mario was just fighting Luigi training. The two were having a lot of fun. Ness informed them about the news and Mario accepted the task to help find Rosalina. Luigi wants to help but Mario says no and turns him down. Mario and Ness traveled for a while and were suddenly attacked by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Mario had a bit of trouble fighting him, but he used his fire and Ness used Thunder and that was enough to ward them off. Donkey Kong used sign language that they have a bounty on their heads. Game and Watch also attacked the two but ended with the same result. Even fellow smashers were attacking them because of this bounty.

Mario then wants to go to Yoshi's island to see if he will help on their journey. They arrive at the island where Wario is causing chaos. Wario is abusing Yoshi who is fighting back well, Mario quickly comes to his aid who throws a fire ball at Wario. Wario then unleashes a massive fart that causes a huge explosion. This burns Yoshi and Mario who fight Wario physically. They easily beat him to a pulp. Wario reveals Bowser Jr. has Rosalina but even Wario has no idea why. Wario runs away on his motorcycle. The three trailed Wario to Bowser Jr.

Rosalina was in chains behind Bowser Jr. who was in his car. Jr. unleashes a cannon ball at the three heroes. They all dodge but barely, Jr. then uses his car to smash into Ness making him fly off the field. Mario sends fire balls at Bowser Jr. who shields himself. Bowser Jr uses his drills to damage both Mario and Yoshi. Yoshi swallows up Bowser Jr. and poops him out like an egg. That doesn't slow Jr. down as his car's mouth opens up and a fork stabs Yoshi hurting him.

Mario is tired of this fighting and unleashes his final smash upon Bowser Jr. which nearly knocks him out. This whole time Wario was scared in the corner. Wario goes up to Jr. and demands to double his pay. Jr. can't and Wario is super mad. He quickly uses his final smash and becomes super Wario who quickly beats Jr. to a pulp and Mario decided even Jr. does not deserve this. Yoshi counters by using his final smash by making himself and angel and flying towards super Wario. The two clash and the ground shakes. Ness who is now okay uses his final smash as well. Mario hasn't seen so many people use their final smash since Tabuu.

Most of Ness meteors did hit Wario which was good. It knocked the lunatic out. Mario was so enraged he punched Wario in the gut and Wario spit up Luma. While the battle with Wario was going on Bowser Jr. escaped. Rosalina was freed and Princess Peach allowed Mario to throw Wario in the Mushroom Kingdom's new jail cell. Rosalina was grateful and returned to her position, with Ness and a Luma guarding her. Piece returned but as I the narrator said in the beginning piece will always be interrupted.

Bowser Jr. returns to his master Bowser in an undisclosed location. Bowser wasn't mad at Jr. just disappointed. "It doesn't matter anyways, I got other plans. Soon this world will be in more chaos then it has ever been in. The subspace war was as calmed as a sleeping kitten for what I got in store, Hahaha!" stated Bowser. This was only the beginning, there was more chaos and villains out there, Tabuu was nothing compared to what was coming for the Smash Brothers.

Donkey Kong was furious he lost to Mario so easily. As he was returning home he saw a flyer. It said "Come face the Greatest Fighter in the World, Little Mac", Donkey Kong knew what he was going to do. _Next time: Donkey Kong: Redemption_


End file.
